gdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Golden Combat
Canadian Golden Combat is one two big home-grown Canadian promotions, along with North Of The Border Pro Wrestling. Founded and led by the legendary wrestler George DeColt, CGC offers a Sports Entertainment style product with old-school wrestling matches combined with comedic angles. CGC has never managed to surpass NOTBPW in amounts of popularity, and with SWF also having a strong influence in Canada, CGC is considered to be in third place in the country overall. However, CGC has a devoted fanbase, especially in British Columbia, and the DeColt brothers are virtually national heroes in Canada. Foundation Throughout the 1970's and 1980's, pro wrestling in Canada was dominated by the Canadian Wrestling Federation, led by the legendary Ed "The Grappler" Henson. George DeColt was a major part in the company's roster until 1986, when he was forced to retire due to a serious arm injury. DeColt remained with the company, working as an assistant booker to Henson, and during that time gained wide reputation as a fine creative mind. As Henson passed away in 1989, the CWF closed its doors. DeColt was hired by Richard Eisen to work backstage in the Supreme Wrestling Federation. During this time, DeColt became impressed with Eisen's "Sports Entertainment" creation, and was convinced that this was the future of wrestling and a similar promotion could also become a major force in Canada. DeColt's employment with the SWF lasted only a year, as DeColt wished to return to Canada and put his plans into action. As a result, Canadian Golden Combat debuted in 1990. Early Days (1990-1996) Although George DeColt hadn't been an active wrestler for four years, his name was still huge in Canada, and the news of his starting a new promotion in Canada caused a lot of commotion and was widely reported in all major medias. Until then, the big names in Canadian wrestling had been the American SWF and Dan Stone's NOTBPW. The original roster of CGC contained a lot of promising workers from Western Canadian territories, as well as a few big American names. Big Canadian names were mostly under contract in SWF or NOTBPW, but DeColt was determined to push his own roster to stardom. After huge advertizing and promoting, CGC held its first event in May 1990, in the famous Victoria Royal Athletic Park in British Columbia. CGC kicked off with a massive two-day event, called the DeColt WresleFestival. Headlined by a 16-man knockout tournament to decide the first CGC World Champion, the WrestleFestival was a huge success, and later became an annual event. The then fairly unknown Sam Keith became the first champion. CGC received a lot of praise from its first event and DeColt was quick to capitalize, capturing a TV slot and becoming a major force in Western Canada. The early CGC was defined by comedic, soap-opera style storylines, which attracted a whole new fanbase to CGC. The CGC World Title remained the only title in the company until the next year. During its first years, CGC was headlined by a lengthy feud between a Canadian territorial name Ed Monton and the first champion, Sam Keith. Both became very popular in the process, and their many title bouts were always huge commercial successes. Keith also became the first CGC Tag Team Champion with Robert Oxford in 1991. CGC continued to grow during the early 1990's, but could never overcome NOTBPW, especially in the eastern Canada. The company took a big hit in 1993 as Sam Keith left for SWF, and when the hugely popular McWade Brothers jumped ship to NOTBPW, CGC had a serious lack of starpower compared to its rivals. The DeColt Brothers Era (1996-2002) The solution to George DeColt's problem was closer than he had imagined. Three of George's four sons, Alex, Steve and Jack had been a part of CGC's roster for some time, but it was only when Jack shockingly captured the World title from Eric Tyler in the DeColt WresleFestival VII (1996), being only 19 years old at the time, that their vast potential as charismatic and skillful workers became obvious. From that point onwards, the World title more or less revolved around the DeColt brothers, and they fought some legendary matches over the years. The brothers' era culminated in what is widely considered to be the greatest match in CGC history, a 60-minute Three Way Ironman match for the World title in the main event of the DeColt WresleFestival XIII (2002), when Jack defeated Steve and Alex 2 falls to 1 to 1 for his fourth championship reign. The legendary match involved Steve taking a Suicide Superplex by Jack through a ringside table, which reportedly resulted in him breaking two ribs, but which didn't stop him from working through the rest of the match until finally tapping to Jack's End of Days for his second fall at the 58 minute mark. Steve was sidelined for six months after the event. National Heroes (2002-2009) As a result of the legendary match, the DeColt family was more over than ever, but with their long-running battles for the title having reached a deserving and climatic end, the company was finally forced to take a new step. Instead of fighting each other, the brothers became the top babyface stable in the company. Jack DeColt's fourth title reign lasted for almost two years, during which several heel factions attempted to shake the rule of the DeColts, with little success. This approach worked well and was the basic template for CGC main event storylines for years. The DeColt rule was finally shaken when Eddie Chandler, Dan DaLay and John Maverick formed the Elite faction in 2004. With talented workers and a fine manager in Adrian Garcia, the Elite received a lot of heat and became extremely over as a faction. Maverick finally managed to capture the World title from Steve DeColt in 2005. He held the title for nearly a year, but during this time it became apparent that he seriously lacked the charisma or star quality to really be worthy of a main event title. As a result, he lost a lot of popularity and ultimately left the company for NOTBPW. The Elite stable kept its popularity, however, and the war between the DeColt brothers and the Elite remained the primary theme in CGC for a number of years. Decline (2009 - Present) However, when George retired and handed over the business to Alex, a family feud between Alex and Steve began and it would result in Steve jumping ship to North of The Border Pro Wrestling. After this, Nate Johnson was caught having an affair with Hotstuff Marie, Jack's wife. Johnson and Marie left Canada, with Johnson going to Total Championship Wrestling. With the end of a big feud and the loss of a family member, CGC began to decline in quality, mostly due to Alex's poor booking. As of 2016, the future looks bleak for CGC. Wrestlers *Alan Parent *Antonio Del Veccio *Blockbuster *Bobby Thomas *Brett Fraser *Christian Price *Chucky Dorrance *Dan DaLay *Dermott Ayres *Destiny *Donte Dunn *Drake Young *Fate *Gargantuan *Grease Hogg *Intrepid Ian Identity *Jack DeColt *Joey Poison *Lead Belly *Marc Raisin *Nathan Black *Ozzie Golden *Prometheus *Ricky DeColt *Ryan Powell *Shane Nelson *Skip Beau *Stevie Grayson *Thrill Seeker *Warren Technique *Whippy The Clown *Zeus Maxmillion Managers *Faith *Jenny Playmate Announcers *Davis Ditterich Commentators *Adrian Garcia Referees *Francis Long *Jonathan Taylor Authority Figure *Alex DeColt Road Agents *Chance Personality *Hailey Hunter Current title holders Events *January - Elimination *February - Luck Of The Draw *March - The DeColt WrestleFestival Day 1 *April - The DeColt WrestleFestival Day 2 *May - Chaos In The Cage *June - In The Company Of Legends *July - Ultimate Showdown *August - The Battle Beyond *September - Last Man Standing *October - Apocalypse *November - Survival Of The Fittest *December - Chamber Of Horrors TV Shows *Sundays - Title Bout Wrestling Gallery File:CGC1.jpg|CGC's original logo Category:Promotions Category:Active Promotions